Gotham University
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Artemis, Wally, Barbara, Dick, and Roy are going to Gotham University for collage (except Roy he's a teacher). Their life goal: to become superheroes. There they meet Megan, Conner, and Rocky who join in on their group. As they work their way to their goal they start to realize they are closer to superheroes themself. Collage AU. Spitfire, Cheshroy, Supermartian, Dibs. Use of swear
1. Intro

**Wally, Dick, Barbara, and Roy know about Artemis' mom, but not her dad or the rest of her family. The Fantastic Five (Wally, Dick, Barbara, Roy, and Artemis). The Fantastic Five don't know about their family being superheroes. It will be in mostly Artemis' pov. No Zattanna or Kaldur (sorry). (P.S When I thought about this I forgot what collage is like so this collage is like high school.)**

**Queen:**

**- Oliver Queen (dating Dinah, Green Arrow)**

**- Dinah Lance (dating Oliver, Black Canary)**

**- Roy Harper (Gym teacher at Gotham University, dating Jade Nguyen, great at archery)**

**- Artemis Crock (Adopted unofficially, people know her as Artemis Queen, great at archery)**

**West:**

**- Mary West (married to Rudolph West,)**

**- Rudolph West (married to Mary West,)**

**- Wallace Rudolph West (Wally West, told by a good friend to 'find his Spitfire', track team,)**

**Allen:**

**- Barry Allen (Flash, Married to Iris West-Allen)**

**- Iris West-Allen (Reporter, Married to Barry Allen)**

**Crock:**

**- Lawrence Crock (Sportsmaster, divorced with Paula Crock)**

**- Paula Crock (Former Huntress, divorced with Lawrence Crock, crippled)**

**- Jade Nguyen (Cheshire, dating Roy Harper, ran away, trained assassin)**

**- Artemis Crock (moved in with the Queens, hates Wally and Roy, trained as an assassin)**

**Wayne:**

**-Alfred Pennyworth (Butler, father and grandfather figure.)**

**-Bruce Wayne (Batman, CEO, father figure)**

**-Richard John Grayson (Adopted, acrobat, best friends with Barbara, called Dick)**

**Morse:**

**- John Jones (Martian Manhunter, uncle to Megan)**

**- Megan Morse (Niece to John Jones, good cook, nice, has a crush on Conner Kent, cheerleader)**

**Kent:**

**- Clark Kent (Superman, reporter, dating Louis Lane)**

**- Louis Lane (Reporter, dating Clark Kent)**

**- Conner Kent (Adopted, emotions like wall, football player.)**

**Gordon:**

**-Jim Gordon (Commissioner of GCPD, father of Barbara Gordon, workaholic)**

**- Barbara Gordon (Best friend with Dick Grayson, has an unknown crush on him, only Dick can call her Babs.)**

**Ervin:**

**- Icon (No identity, adopted father of Raquel.)**

**- Raquel Ervin (adopted by Icon, popular, in drama club)**

**This is mostly about the people.**

* * *

I'm Artemis Crock, yeah Crock like Lawrence and Paula both at sometime criminals. But no one knows that about my dad, my mom on the other hand my friends know about after research on me when I joined their group. I of course hurt them subtlety since each of them now have a scar on their arm. When I was young my mom got crippled on a mission and went to jail. My dad however came back home and trained me and my sister to be assassins. He abused us physically and mentally within a year my sister ran away and said that she'll disappear like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. I stayed and endured his torture until my mom came back and kicked him out. She gave up the life and I was happy about that. Later I got a scholarship to Gotham Academy that my mom convinced me to use. A month before school started my mom died and Oliver Queen who was visiting took me in and I was known as Artemis Queen. I met Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, and Wally West. They all knew Roy and were good friends with him. Dick and Barbara were a year under me, but we had lunch together. Wally was in my Gym class and he ran into class and tripped. We were doing a swimming unit, so he was in his swimming trunks. Since then I called him Baywatch. I've joined their group and we hung out as a group a lot. Somehow I became the leader, so they always checked by me before we did anything. After school we would go to someone's house and work on homework. We made a pack to always be friends and someday superheroes, for once I felt wanted unlike when with my dad. I got a scholarship to Gotham University in my senior year.

* * *

I'm Wally West I've lived a normal life in Central city until we moved for an unknown reason. I used to go to Gotham Academy with my friends Dick, Barbara, and Roy. There was a new girl named Artemis Queen who showed up and started to call me Baywatch. I don't like her no matter how much Dick says it's "Fate". That isn't possible because magic doesn't exist. My aunt and uncle are more like my parents than my actual parents. I am a science geek making me unpopular and I'm a fast runner so I'm on the track team. I got a scholarship to Gotham University.

* * *

I'm Richard Grayson from the Flying Grayson's I liked to be called Dick and please don't question it. I met my best friend Barbara Gordon when I was nine after my parents died. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne and used to go to Gotham Academy with Wally, Barbara, and Roy. I took a picture of Artemis and me on her first day because I knew that something will happen with her. I'm usually alone at the manor except when Barbara comes over because Bruce usually has business. In high school I went through puberty and I'm currently the 'Hottest guy in school'. I am going to go to Gotham University.

* * *

I'm Barbara Gordon daughter of Commissioner Gordon. When I was young my mom died in a car crash and when I was nine I met Dick. I was trying to help him get over his family's death and we soon became best friends. We met Wally and Roy when we got to high school and all became friends, well Roy was on his senior year. The next year when Roy graduated we met Artemis and I liked how she could stand up for herself most of the time. I got a scholarship to Gotham University which I'm sure Dick told Bruce to give me since he let it slip by being excited that I got in when I didn't get the letter yet.

* * *

You heard about me by now, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Roy I was adopted by Oliver Queen when I was young. I learned how to use a bow and arrow expertly during my stay there. I met Dick, Barbara, and Wally when I was a senior in high school and we formed a group together that summer Ollie adopted another child Artemis Crock she is the same age as Wally. After I graduated I started dating a girl named Jade Nguyen and Artemis took my place in the group. I became a P.E teacher at Gotham University with the help of Dick. I was still part of the group just not with them, but they still kept me updated. I learned that Artemis is like the leader of our group and I don't trust her for some reason, I think it's her last name. I convinced Dick, Barbara, and Wally to help me research her a little and we found out that her mom was Huntress an ex-con. Artemis found out somehow and gave each of us a neat scar on our arm.

* * *

Hi! I'm Megan Morse. I have twelve sisters and my parents are always too busy working, so I learned to like my uncle John better almost like a father. I live with my uncle and love to bake especially cookies. I go to Happy Harbor High School and became a cheerleader since I was a freshman. I have a crush on Conner Kent the Quarterback in our school football team the bumble bees. I got a letter from Gotham University saying I got a scholarship there and my uncle told me to go, so I went.

* * *

Um, I'm Conner Kent I was adopted by Clark Kent and his girlfriend Louis Lane when I was very young. I was naturally stronger than most kids my age and above my age. Since I started high school Clark told me I should join the football team, so I did. Clark doesn't pay a lot of attention to me and I try to get it, I just don't understand why he doesn't care. I don't have any hobbies, but a cheerleader at my old school Megan Morse is always trying to talk to me. I got a football scholarship to many collages, but Clark suggested I pick Gotham University.

* * *

Hey there! I'm Raquel Ervin, but all of my friends call me Rocky. I was adopted by the superhero Icon and that boosted my popularity, yes I am the most popular girl in school. I have a passion for acting and science. Now you might be thinking 'what popular girl likes science' I have to say even if my school is high on the status quote I don't like to follow it, the only reason I do is so I don't get picked on. I like the attention and I'm really out going. I love parties and get invited to everyone. I got an acting scholarship to Gotham Academy.

* * *

And this is our life.

* * *

**This was an introduction, but since this is an AU I have to explain. /blog/2014/07/09/did-warner-bros-tease-the-return-of-young-justice-animated-serie/ Please read.**


	2. The day before collage

**Artemis' pov:**

I struggled fitting all my clothes in my suitcase the fighting and humidity causing me to sweat unlady-like. 'Of all the training I received, why couldn't he teach us how to pack a suitcase' I asked myself. I finally gave up and left my room for another bag. I abandoned my familiar room and took a deep breath of the cold mansion. The wood felt cold like the empty house of Oliver Queen. He owned a giant mansion, but with the lack of people it felt like a haunted house it always felt like a house not a home. The carpets are vacuumed, the wood mopped, and walls cleaned. A house should have shoes thrown at the door, worn out baseboards, messed up bed sheets, and a warm feeling. I let out a sad sigh, I miss my home. I made my way down the grand staircase, my hands lightly hovering over the wood railing. The chandelier gleamed from the light. When my foot touched the polished marble I recoiled with a wince before continuing to the hidden staircase to the basement. Once I turned on the light my phone buzzed and I pulled it out looking at the glowing screen.

_(Aster):_

_When do you want to be picked up tomorrow?_

_(Artemis):_

_Maybe around 3-ish. You are coming to Ollie's party, right?_

_(Aster):_

_Sorry Bruce, Alfred, Babs, and I are going to a water park._

_(Artemis):_

_Fine, see you next week._

_(Aster):_

_Stay asterous!_

Don't ask about his habit for cutting out prefixes, if you want to know ask Barbara. Bruce never spends a lot of time with Dick, so I let him off this time. Ollie was going to have a going away party in my favor and everyone was originally invited, but I guess only Wally will come for Roy. I continued my quest for a second bag and shuffle through the storage, passing decorations and old photos. I finally found a green duffle bag, my favorite color. I made my way back to my room and traded some of my clothes and got my secret note book, some half-made arrows, a bow, and quiver. I did say we want to be superheroes someday, Roy and I was going to major in archery like Green Arrow, Dick and Barbara want to be like Batman, Wally wants to be like his uncle the Flash. Wally was at his Uncle's house once and he found Barry's journal containing his experiment and what happened, Wally took the book and showed us. He is planning to recreate the experiment so he could get powers too, but the journal uses chemicals that he can't get legally so he is finding another way. I zipped up my bags without a struggle and took a glance at my night stand drawer before quickly snatching the picture and repacking it. I shoved my bags into the corner and peered out my window to the giant oak tree. I opened my window and launched to the tree grabbing onto a branch to help me up. I made my way to the top of the tree which was about 6 feet taller than the house. I looked away from the house to the stretch of woods the Fantastic five have explored, we even set up a small base underground. I let out a reliving sigh and closed my eyes, enjoying the comfortable cold breeze. I pried my eyes open and watched the sun slowly come up the orange glow radiated on the blue sky. I don't know how long I was in a trance, all I know is that Dinah had to call me down to breakfast from the kitchen window and the sun was done waking up. I climbed down the tree and through the back door to the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." Ollie greeted with a glance from his paper. I gave a small nod and picked up a pancake piling whipped cream on it. As I ate the dough of heaven Roy walked in with his suitcase.

"You know Dick will pick us up tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah, but I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house after the party." He told me. "I already told Dick." He added before getting his own breakfast along with coffee. I don't drink coffee, I prefer tea. I finished my food and placed the plate in the sink before leaving.

"Artemis." Ollie called after me. I turned around. "The press will be at the party, so can you tr-"

"Try to make me look good and not say anything bad." Roy and I finished. He always says that. Ollie chuckled and went back to his paper. I to my bed room and slipped in a white tank, green shorts, black converse, and I fixed my hair in a ponytail.

"I'm going for a jog." I called out as I left from the back door. I sprinted to the woods, once I got there I slowed to a walk and took in the scents, scenery, and sounds. I enjoyed myself for a half-hour before my phone buzzed.

_(Baywatch):_

_Where are you?_

_(Artemis):_

_Woods._

_(Baywatch):_

_Meet me in the base._

I made my way to the tallest tree in the center where we all tried to climb and broke our arm/wrists. I dug around the base and found a panel a foot down and pressed the forest green button, noticing the yellow one is slightly lit up indicating Wally was already there. I had to give a fingerprint scan before a spot on the floor subtly opened up and I lifted it to crawl in. Underneath we built a small safe house completed with food, water, bathroom, and separate beds. I looked at Wally's lab center and found a case. I listened for the sound of running water and looked over Wally's notes. I read through Barry's journal and enjoyed the missions he did, if it weren't for my training I wouldn't have realized Wally walked back in. He was in jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and blue/yellow Nikes. His hair was dripping wet with a towel to catch the drops. I placed a hand on my hip and shifted my weight on my left foot.

"What." I didn't mean to be rude, but it always happened when he was around. He took in my outfit before opening his flash duffle giving me a brief look at his clean clothes for here. He handed me a beaker filled with a purple liquid, it was a mix of chemical for one of my arrows. "Thanks." I mumble, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"No problem harpy." He said and tugged on my hair. I try to punch him, but he dodges. We ended up fighting like when we spar. The only reason it was a tie was because (1) I couldn't go all out, (2) he was doing a good job at using his surroundings. I stepped up my fighting and got some good punches in, I was able to put pressure on the back of his knee making him fall. Before I could get up he used his heel to do the same, I fell on top of Wally. He smirked. "Can't get enough of the Wall-man." I tried to retort, but Roy chose that blessed moment to come in.

"Wow, get a room." He had a hard time holding back his smile. He had on a white button-up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I guess his bow tie and jacket were at the house. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and quickly pushed off Wally.

"What?" I asked. I made my way to my room and pulled out my dirty clothes.

"Ollie wanted you back in time for the party." I looked at my phone and realized it was already 5. My eyes widened and I got my clothes and bottle. I had to give my fingerprint and made my way out. I did catch Wally complaining about food. I sprinted back to the mansion and juggled my stuff as I climbed the tree. I got in my room and put the beaker in the duffle bag and my clothes in the laundry. I took my clean clothes and climbed out again, I sprinted to the base and got back in. Wally and Roy were gone, Wally back home, and I saw Roy when I was going back to the base. I put away my clothes, I could have waited until tomorrow right? No, we made a strict rule to have the bases always prepared. I almost broke that rule, no more than 10 minutes. And yes I said bases. We have bases around town just in case, even one near Bruce's home and Wayne Empire Tower. I sprinted back and took some time to catch my breath before entering through the back door.

"Sorry." I called to Dinah who was mad at me. I ran to my room and took a quick shower before getting into a simple short black dress with simple white pumps, I set my hair into a complicated bun and added a little make-up. If I had a choice I wouldn't be here, but I would do this for Ollie. I looked at my reflection and made my way down stairs. I was just in time to greet the first guests with Dinah who was in a strapless black dress that had a fan at the waist making her have a hour glass figure even more. Her hair was curled and she wore some gold heels. I mingled some and sometimes saw Wally and Roy who were wearing a similar tux. I answered question, smiled, and laughed for hours. By the time the people started to leave I caught a glance at something red, normally I would ignore it but my instincts told me to go. I worked my way through the crowed and saw the person who donned the red. I froze on the spot almost dropping my drink.

When the party ended I made my way to my room and replayed the event that happened with the person in red. (1) It was a female, (2) she was wearing a strapless red dress, (3) her hair was braided, (4) she smirked at me, (5) she was my sister.

* * *

**So first chapter. I'll have a link at the end of my account for the outfits.**


	3. Road trip

**You know what, this is a high school college. Meaning this is college level, but is like a highschool. **

**Artemis' pov:**

I had the sudden urge to get up and I tried, my tired body put up a big fight more than my suitcase. When I got up I took one look in the mirror and flinched at my reflection. My hair was in a bun and is falling out, my make-up is smeared, and my dress is ripped. I get out of the dress and took a shower wondering what happened. Then I remembered the girl in red last night, I slowly slipped to the floor. The hot water was scolding my skin and I harshly turned the knob to cold water that made me flinch and shiver. I finally picked myself off the floor and finished washing up. I put on dark washed skinny jeans, a forest green tank top, my leather jacket, and my favorite combat boots (Her usual outfit, no picture for it). I let the towel sit on my long hair and I go through the memories from last night. I know she was Jade and if she was here that meant there is trouble. I could tell Ollie, but decided against it I shouldn't trouble him he already took me in. I could handle it, Jade is still my sister she won't do any permanent damage. I let out a sigh and towel dried my hair as best as I could. I glanced at the clock and gave a small smile. 5:47am read on the clock. I always wake up at 5. Brushing my hair I styled it in a ponytail and opened my window. The breeze was cold, but it always felt like it belonged to me. I climbed the tree and enjoyed the sun coming up.

I went to the kitchen around 7:30am and got a bowl of cereal. At about eight Ollie and Dinah entered while I finished making my favorite tea.

"Morning Artemis." Ollie gave me a side hug making sure that my tea didn't spill.

"Morning." I said with a smile. "Dick will get me at 3." I told them while I sat at the table.

"I can't believe you're leaving today." Dinah looked like she was on the verge of tears. I gave her a hug.

"I'll be back on holidays." I promised. She smiled and got her breakfast. I returned to my tea and peered in the cup. I took a small sip and remembered my mom, this was her favorite tea and Jade. I looked at my reflection and finished the cup. I put my cup in the sink and made my way to the base. At the tree I logged in and made my way under. I did a check on the food, water, and generator coming to the conclusion that we need more food and water. I checked the security camera's and deemed it was safe. Dick designed the bases and burned the blueprints, he added the login process, generator, and security cameras. I went back to the mansion and snuck some food and water back, by the time I got back Wally arrived.

"You're up early Baywatch." I commented as I set down the stuff. I started unpacking when I realized he hasn't said anything back. "Wally?" I turned to him and saw him at the computed and was frowning.

"Someone tried to hack us, but Dick's security kicked them out." I ran to the monitor and saw that the system was slightly messed up. I took out my phone and called Dick.

"_Hello mis."_

"_Dick someone tried to hack our base."_

"_Okay. (Typing sound) Yes, but they didn't get through. I'll update all the security and try to trace the hacker."_

"_Okay."_

"He's going to update the security and try to trace the hacker." I told Wally. He nodded his head and looked at me. I looked at his outfit, the same as yesterday.

"I thought vampires can't be in the sunlight?" He smirked. I won't say it, but when it gets serious he will drop the playful attitude.

"And I though idiots don't get into college." I smirked back at him and returned to unpacking. Wally and I had a verbal fight with some physical until he checked his phone. "I should get home, Dick's picking us up at three right?"

"Yeah." I glanced at his phone and realized it was 2:39pm. Time flies fast when I'm fighting with Wally. We got out together after some final checks and I went west while he went south, he lives close by. I came in and saw a note on the counter. 'Something at work, be back before you leave.' I threw the note away and got my stuff to bring downstairs. When I placed my bag down the garage opened and soon Ollie and Dinah came in. Ollie was wearing a similar suit from last night, Dinah had a blue skirt, strapless white top cover by a black blazer. Dinah dropped her white and gold bag and walked over to me, her light blue heels echoing in the empty house. I gave both of them a hug and they each kissed my cheek, by the time we finished with goodbye's Dick arrived in a deep blue convertible. I waved to them as I loaded my stuff in the trunk. I took off my jacket and climbed in the back. The front was occupied by Dick's best friend , Barbara Gordon. She's the daughter to the commissioner of the GCPD, her mom died in an accident when she was young.

"Artemis!" Barbara shouted over Dick's stereo. Barbara was in a green tank top, white shorts, white sandals, sunglasses, and like he her hair was up. Dick had a black shirt with Batman on them, jeans, blue shoes, and sunglasses. We shouted to each other over the radio that Dick refuses to have turned down until Justin Bieber 'Baby' came on, instead he turned it up and sang along.

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never ever ever be apart." Dick grabbed Barbara's hand and acted like he was serenading her. "Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I was like..."

"Baby, baby, baby oooh. Like baby, baby, baby nooo. Like baby, baby, baby oooh. I thought you'd always be mine (mine)." Wally had joined in on the chorus and jumped in next to me. "Baby, baby, baby oooh. Like baby, baby, baby nooo. Like baby, baby, baby oooh. I thought you'd always be mine (mine)" Barbara and I gave up and joined them in singing making passing cars glare at us. At the end of the song we all started laughing like crazy and we heard what happened at the water park. Apparently Bruce went on the zip line with his feet, Dick flipped off the diving board so many times he broke a city record, Alfred got a shop closed down that has been ripping people off, and Barbara punched a guy in the face when he tried to feel her up. We talked through the whole drive the Gotham University, when we got at the gate we had to turn of the radio and go through a security check for five minutes. Dick finally parked the car and we got our stuff. We got our room and schedules, so we split up and decided to meet up at the restaurant on campus. I got to my room and entered, it looks like my roommate isn't here yet. I made my way to one of the rooms and put my stuff down. By the time I got semi unpacked the door opened and someone said.

"I'll see you tonight girl." I exited my room and saw a dark skinned girl with short brown hair. She was dressed in black shorts, a dark blue crop top, and dark blue sandals. She looked at me with a smile. "Hey I'm Raquel, but my friends call me Rocky." I could tell she had attitude and I liked that.

"I'm Artemis." I said.

"Quick question, is your hair dyed?" A lot of people ask me that.

"No, I was born this way."

"Well I can tell you got spunk girl." I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. She dropped her stuff in her room and we talked as we made a list of things we need.

"We need ten boxes of Oreos." I told her. She looked at me like I sprouted another head. "One on my friend's friend eats a lot and they might be over a lot." She looked unconvinced, but scribbled it down anyway. I checked my phone to see it was 5:48pm. "I have to go." I told her. I grabbed my wallet and made my way out. I paused in the doorway and turned back. "I'm going to be with my friends, want to join?" Rocky smiled and got up.

* * *

"Replacement." That's my greeting from Roy. I hit the back of his head and sat next to Barbara, gesturing for rocky to sit next to me and Roy. She sat down more comfortable than most people.

"Guys this is Raquel or Rocky." I introduced. She gave a smile that showed her attitude. "Rocky this is Roy, Barbara, Dick, and Wall-"

"The Wall-man at your service." He gave a charming smile and kissed the back of her hand. In retaliation she slapped his cheek. Wally sat down with a grumble "Great another Artemis."

"I like you." Barbara commented. The waitress came to take our order and Wally hit on her, actually getting her number on the check which Dick paid for. We spent the rest of the night checking out the campus and the town, also getting food. By eleven we had to go back to our dorms. We found out Rocky liked science, we told her about our study groups and invited her to some, she told us she didn't like to be popular, and we almost let her in on our life goal. It's been a while since we let someone in our group.

* * *

The next morning I got up at five and looked out my window realizing its facing north making me snort in disgust. I snuck out of my room and to the University garden. I saw the patio with some chairs, the hedges were trimmed perfectly, and the grass was a bright green. I saw just what I was looking for, a big tree. It was perfectly placed on the east side. I went to the tree and started to climb, it was a short tree so it didn't take long. At the top of the tree the wind blew at me in greeting, I let my mouth open slightly and I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze. I sat there for a while until it felt warmer by a notch. I opened my eyes and saw the sun waking. I enjoyed the orange glow until it was gone. I got down the tree and got back to my dorm. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. Half-way down the cup I brought it to my room that was already starting to smell like me. I set my cup on the night stand and dug through my duffle. I passed the beaker, book, arrows, and my fingers touched the cool wood. I brought it out and looked at the people in it. I got on my bed and let my fingers trace the border that read 'Happy Anniversary!' in Jade's 2nd grade handwriting. In the frame I let my finger trace over my family portrait.

* * *

**I do have the pictures on my account and I want to know if you want me to continue to have the pictures of the outfits or not. I'm back to writing!**


	4. First day fun

**This is the first place where there is swearing stuff. I would like to point out I don't like doing this but it fits better.**

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

I got into a white v-neck, dark jeans, combat boots, sunglasses placed on my head, and I got my brown backpack. I put back the picture frame and finished off my cup around 6:47. I put the cup in the sink out of habit and paused. I took the cup and washed it before putting it on the drying rack. I opened the fridge and got out an apple. I ate the apple on the couch while I re-read Alice in Wonderland, I always paused over the Cheshire cat. I finished my apple just in time for Rocky to come out in a white t-shirt with a band on it, faded shorts, light blue shoes, and a white backpack.

"Hey girl." She greeted. Rocky made her way to the kitchen. She came out with some food that she ate easily. I let out a greeting and put my book back in my room.

"I have class." I explained. I walked around campus to get to my math class with Dick. I sat next to him and nudged his shoulder

"Hey mis." He tilted his cup of coffee to me and I gave him a glare, they all know I don't like coffee. Along with his cup he had on a white tank top, jean shorts, white and blue shoes, a jean jacket draped on the back of his chair, and a black backpack on the floor. He gave a chuckle and took a sip himself. We had some small chat before some girl sat on our desk.

"Hi Dick." She was trying to flirt with him. I recognized her as Linda Park she has black hair as long Dinah. Linda was wearing a red dress, gold tinted sunglasses, matching heels, and a gold back pack that she placed on the floor.

"Hi Linda." He replied. She twirled her hair and gave a flirty smile.

"We should go out tonight."

"Sure, let's meet at that underage night club around eight."

"Okay." She smile and made her way back to her friends. I smirked at him and elbowed him in the gut.

"Dog." I whispered.

"You sound just like, never mind." He cut off. I turned to face him.

"Who." He gave a knowing smile and finished off his coffee. I was about to ask again but the teacher cut me off

* * *

At the end of class I got my bag and stood up, waving to Dick as I left. I walked around to the gym where I had class next. I put my bag in the locker room and changed into the Gotham University P.E outfit. Once I finished Barbara put her bag next to mine dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans, white shoes, and sunglasses.

"Dick's going on a date with Linda tonight." I told her. Barbara laughed and changed herself.

"Will he still be in our study group?"

"Yeah." We complained about our first class until we went to the gym. Once we got out Wally walked up to us and told us about the chemistry test next week. We sat down the way Roy told us to, he introduced everything and told us we had open gym today. Roy had on a green shirt, black basket ball shorts, and black shoes. The class split up, Wally went out to the track, Barbara decided to beat the guys at dodge ball, and I went out to the archery range. It was hard to find a good arrow, but I could still hit a bull's-eye. No one liked archery so it was empty, a couple of times Roy poked his head in. At the end of class Barbara was telling me how she totally beat the guys and Roy had to scold her for giving one of them a bruise. I laughed with her and we split up, I went to French (like I said this is just like a high school). I speak English, French, and Vietnamese fluently. It turns out Rocky is in my French class.

"Hey." I said while I sat down behind her, according to the chart.

"Hey." She said as she turned around. Her voice is full of energy. "Did you know Linda and going out with Dick Grayson?"

"Yeah he's my friend and I was with him when she asked him."

"Wow, you're friends with the hottest guy here." I snorted.

"I've been friends with him ever since he was a freshman. Back then he was scrawny, and a late bloomer." I took out my phone and showed her a picture Barbara sent me of him when they were hiding from Alfred after they put worms in the cupcakes. Rocky laughed earning a confused look from other students.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it." The teacher walked in and we started the lesson. During our silent work I got a text from Wally.

_(Baywatch):_

_I'm sooooooooooo hungry!_

_(Artemis):_

_*picture of cake_

_(Baywatch):_

_I hate you_

The bell rang and Rocky and I walked to lunch together. "Want to have lunch with my friends?"

"I wish, but I promised Linda I'd sit with her." She sighed.

"Okay." I made my way to my friends and sat down. "Hey." Dick and Barbara replied and Wally glared at me. I let out a small laugh and got my lunch. Wally dressed in a blue shirt, jeans, blue and white shoes, and a brown bag at his feet dug into his food making a mess. Half way through I lost my appetite because of Wally and shoved my tray to him. We talked about school when the people on cheerleading scholarships came running in and pumping us up about the Gotham Bats. Wally for once separated himself from the food to watch the girls. After the cheer some changed and others just sat down. One person in particular a red head who was in a blue tank top, covered by a white cropped jacket, a purple skirt, blue heels, and a white bag caught my eye. Just like Rocky I felt like she is different. I watched her go to one of the popular tables and sit down next to a guy in a black shirt, baggy jeans, and boots who called her over. She sat down with a blush, she liked him. Linda noticed I was watching and she nudged one of her friends and pointed at me. Everyone at the table looked at me and laughed, except for rocky who smiled, the red head that waved, and the guy who called her over he just looked mad, just not at me. I turned back to my table after giving the other table the finger. I couldn't help but notice I had the same feeling from the guy I got from the girls.

"Why are all of the red heads wearing blue?" Wally and Barbara looked at each other and shrugged. Them being my friends meant I had to tell them everything, except my past. "At the crowded table Rocky, the red head, and the guy next to the red head." I sighed. They casually glanced over of looked at a reflection like we learned from our training. "I have a weird feeling, like they're different or special." They looked at me.

"Well that red head is my roommate, her name is Megan." Barbara said. "She's really nice."

"We could try to get to know them more." Dick suggested. He always understands. I nodded my head and we returned to a different conversation.

"Oh and since I have a date with Linda can you guys work on the base."

"You dog." Wally commented. I got déjà vu and looked at Dick who smirked, just like this morning. I glared just in time for the bell to ring. I walked with Dick to chemistry where Megan and the guy were in to. The teacher told us to get into groups and Dick instantly talked to the two. He walked to a table with them and motioned me over. I walked over to the table.

"Hi I'm Megan and this is Conner." She was really positive and I'm not a fan, but I just feel something about her.

"I'm Artemis." I looked at Conner who was studying me. "What."

"You're the girl from lunch." He said.

"Yeah." Conner gave a small smile.

"I like your attitude." I smiled. The teacher excused us to talk for the rest of the period. I pulled Megan aside who looked slightly jealous.

"Don't worry, I know you like Conner." Megan let out a sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled. We went back to the table where Linda was talking with Dick. "Linda!" Megan called. Linda turned around and smiled at Megan, but frowned when she saw me.

"Megan!" In a quieter voice "Why are you with that whore?" Megan looked shocked.

"Um, well she ins-"

"I could ask her the same thing." I interjected. Megan faced me with a silent thanks in her eyes. Linda glared at me. She gave up and kissed Dick on the cheek before going back to her other friends. "Friends with her?"

"Not really, just being a cheerleader and football player." She gestured to Conner "They think we're their friend. I don't really like her."

"So," I smirked "You play football?" I looked at Conner. He shrugged. I looked at Dick who understood. "Do you guys want to join us after school? We always get together and help each other at homework." Something flashed in Conner's eyes, hope?

"That sounds like fun! Um Conner do you want to?" Megan gets shy whenever she talks to him.

"Sure." He tried to seem cool about it, but Dick and I could tell he was a little eager.

"Meet us at room 132 in the east wing of the girl's dorm." The bell rang just then. I left to my language art's class. On the front it told us to sit where we want. I saw a familiar mop of red hair and sat down net to the freckled boy. "Baywatch."

"Harpy." He didn't look up from his phone. I looked over his arm and saw the name Cathy before he swiped it away. I grinned.

"The Wall-man finally got a girl's number."

"I have a lot of girl's numbers. Besides this in the cute waitress from last night." He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So mature." The teacher explained some stuff and had us do some work for the period. By the end I was done learning about grammar and stuff. I got my stuff and took a glance at Wally who finished off a text before standing up. I left without a word. I walked across campus to my history class where I met Conner half way, turns out he has this class to. We walked in comfortable silence. We did have to split up for our seat, I was right next to Linda.

"You should just leave Rocky, Megan, Conner, and Dick alone." She hissed. I slowly turned to her.

"You can't make me." I hissed back. Linda was quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

**I'm going to be gone for a couple days so I decided to update. To my good friend who doesn't have an account, GET AN ACCOUNT!**


	5. After school

**I'll update every Friday.**

**To Umi: If you are reading this, yes I know collage and high school are completely different. And if you don't like it then don't bother reading, this is how I'm making my story.**

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

We got together for our study group and introduced Conner and Megan. We explained our specialties Wally: Science/chemistry (he made a comment on how him and Megan have chemistry), Dick and Barbara: Math, me: French. Turns out everyone is taking French. Megan said she is good at language arts and Rocky is good at history. Conner didn't say anything. We started helping each other and Barbara was having a hard time with Conner. At six.

"Conner, are you okay?" Conner stood up ran his fingers through his hair and banged down on the coffee table.

"No, I don't get anything." He yelled. Megan hesitated to touch his arm.

"L-let's take a break." She suggested. I went to the kitchen and brought out the chicken Megan cooked. We all ate dinner which was good and we all helped Conner who didn't like being babied. It took until 7:56 when Conner understood. Dick left for his date.

"Well let's go." Barbara told Wally and me.

"Where?" Megan asked.

"Top secret info." She explained. Barbara, Wally, Conner, and Megan left and I got my duffle bag. I made my way out and a place right outside campus where Wally and Barbara were waiting with their stuff. We searched the brick wall and found the eye scanner letting us enter. This base is like the others, but not fully built. We started it once we got accepted into this collage. We spent the night working on the base and finished for the day at 1:23am. We got out only to be scared by three figures.

"Wow that is awesome." Rocky commented. We didn't know what to say. Conner had his arms crossed, Rocky looked amazed, and Megan looked confused. Long story short we had to show them and tell them about our goal to buy their silence. "O.M.G."

"Yeah I bet you want to laugh." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Rocky said "Because I have that same goal."

"Me too. I like Martian Manhunter" Megan piped up. We smiled and looked at Conner who hasn't said anything.

"I want to be like Superman." He said with a smile.

"Then are they in the group." Wally looked at me.

"Totally." I smirked. "But what were you doing outside?"

"Well Conner asked me to help him and we decided to take a break." Megan explained.

"I wanted to look for a hideout, I did say I have the same goal." Rocky said. We told them about the other bases and what we planned to be like in our superhero forms. We realized it was late and went to bed. Rocky and I walked in silence.

* * *

Five in the morning like usual. I made my way to the garden and climbed the tree. I enjoyed the breeze and noticed a patch of woods a couple of miles away. I waited for the sun to come up until I heard rustling. I peered through the branches.

"Wally!" He came up to the top and sat next to me.

"I thought it was you." He let out a small sigh and watched the orange glow. I looked at him, the new light made his hair look like fire, his freckles defining the shape of his face. "Do you like sun rise or sun set?"

"Sunrise." I answered naturally, starting to come out of my trance. Wally faced me with a big grin. "What?" I got defensive.

"You were right."

"Of course I was." I gave him a side glance trying to see if I knew what I was right about. It didn't matter since he told me.

"Conner, Megan, and Rocky, maybe" He looked back at the fireball. "We were supposed to work together." For once I didn't scoff, sneer, laugh, or call him names. I just looked at him in his own little trance. I watched him until he shifted. "We should get going, Dick will wonder where I am and we have class." Wally made his way down the tree with me in tow. Before he left to the guy side of the building I grabbed his arm. The red haired boy looked at the assassin trained girl right in her eyes, this time without calling her Medusa.

"What do you prefer?" I didn't even have to explain any more. He gave me a genuine smile, not a grin, not a smirk, not a goofy smile, a real smile.

"The moon." He whispered. My grip on his arm loosened and he quickly went down the hall. I watched him go until I couldn't spot his bright hair, and went to my room.

* * *

Dick was talking to Linda when I walked in. She had white jeans that are paired with a green v-neck. I walked over to Dick earning a glare from the dark haired popular. I flashed a grin at Dick. "How was your date?"

"Fine." Linda mumbled. She placed a peck on Dick's lips and sauntered over to her friends. The look on Dick's face made me snort.

"Fine." I mimicked, flipping my ponytail over my shoulder. Dick tried to hold back his laughter, but his chuckle came out. Dick was in a simple jeans and t-shirt mix. I took note of the girls with their mouths watering while he ran his fingers through his hair. My one million dollar outfit was only a red shirt, ripped jeans, and my favorite boots. Most of the girls here were decked out in one thousand dollar shoes compared to my old scuffed up combat boots. In a more serious tone I whispered "Megan, Conner, and Rocky all know." Dick faced me instantly.

"What?" He hissed, trying not to gain attention. The teacher started a lecture, instantly silencing the classroom. I gave him an 'I will tell you later look' and he slumped in his seat.

It was a relief to end the day and be able to more clearly figure out what to do. This time we met in Wally and Dick's room where we explained all the events from last night. Dick was silent the whole time causing Barbara to be worried.

"They should join." He finally said. Barbara let out a little sigh of relief. "But," Making Wally groan. "You have to act like nothing happened. If we want this to work it can't affect our normal lives." Dick is usually care-free, but hanging out with Bruce has rubbed off on him. Megan smiled and accepted, Rocky shrugged, and Conner gave an 'I wasn't going to let it happen in the first place' look. Dick finally smiled. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I have a book report due in two weeks." We laughed and worked like usual. And I would like to point out I knew Wally was glancing at me a lot today, you happy dad.

After we finished our work, we went to dinner, after we got kicked out, we went to the base. We decided to come clean with everything and tell them about all of our other bases and we showed them what we were working on for our skill, or in Wally's case power. We however were not expecting Rocky to pull out a belt she was trying to make to give her the power of flight and create bubbles that strengthen with kinetic energy. Or Conner telling us his adoptive father _was_ Superman and he wanted to gain some of his Kryptonian DNA to give him powers. Or Megan figuring out her uncle was Martian Manhunter and after hearing her intentions actually agreed to do a blood transfusion to give her powers some day. We spent most of the night working on the base and with more people we got a lot done. Dick was even talking about putting teleporters in all of them, we laughed but still tried to help him with the plans. All of us are different, not all of us are perfect, but each one of us will risk our lives for the team. And this is the best family I could ask for, my dad was wrong I can be loved.

**Mystery pov:**

It was time for Artemis to learn her lesson for betraying the shadows.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short, please don't kill me (mostly my good friend WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT) Take your guess on the mystery person if you want, it isn't too hard I think. But you won't find out until later. And I might throw in Kaldur as a pre superhero at the end just for Rocket. Oh and I was watching videos on youtube and learned: Artemis' arrow that saved Kid Flash was used as his souvenir, Artemis' arrows are more smooth and don't have jagged sides like Green Arrow, in Homefront Artemis used her arrow from the battle with Amazo, that arrow had jagged sides, Wally did take Artemis' arrow after the battle with Amazo.**


	6. Initiation

**Again this has swearing, and I don't like it but it fits better.**

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

My head was pounding, my back was stiff, and someone was pressed up to me. I took a couple deep breathes and tapped back into my memory. Wally was complaining about teleportation not being perfected yet with his green eyes shining with humor. Barbara was explaining the initiation to Rocky, Megan, and Conner with faces of complete horror. Roy was texting someone with an occasional smile. Dick worked on his new plans half-listening to Wally's rant. And I was observing everything. I cracked my eyes open and found myself staring at Barbara's back. I calmed down somewhat, my next mission in mind. Easily slipping on the concrete floor I turned my body and took in the sight in front of me. 23 freckles, hair that has been messed up by hands with slender fingers, twisted shirt that showed off a tone body, soft relaxed face that doesn't deserve to be treated badly, and the scent of a warm _home_. My body relaxed next to his and my mind thought back to all of the bickering we have done. When did it change, all I know is that after graduation and we all found out we were going to the same collage we cheered and Wally picked me up. Before that someone was talking bad about me and I ignored it, until Wally punched them in the face. But when did it really change, I guess our hatred transferred into friendship like the sun rising. I let myself enjoy Wally's company when a picture of my dad flashed in my mind. I scrambled back, running into Barbara and kicking Wally. Within a couple of minutes everyone was up groaning. A series of 'what' 'sorry' 'my back' were heard with the teens that stood up. We all took a second to understand what happened before rushing to our dorms. I only got a glance at the sun out before me.

* * *

Other than this morning's panic the biggest event was Rocky, Megan, and Conner's initiation. I smiled with Dick during first period awaiting the intercom to come on. I tapped my fingers on forest green jeans, matching my white shirt printed with a band, and to top it off I had on my combat boots. Dick had on a black tank top, jeans, blue/white sneakers, and a gray hoodie draped on the back of his chair. The interrupting beep of the intercom made us grin at each other.

"Hi Barbie." Conner's deep voice started.

"Hi Ken!" Megan's excited voice replied.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken."

"Jump in."

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Rocky joined in.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere imagination, life is your creation." Megan's turn.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Conner played Ken. It was hard to hear over the class laughing and the teacher was failing at holding back her giggles. Dick and I gave up and joined in.

At lunch like Dick said Rocky, Conner, and Megan were sitting at the popular table and being laughed at. Rocky picked to wear a purple halter top, white jeans, and black shoes. Conner hasn't changed his black shirt and jeans. Megan had on black shorts, a green tank top, and black sandles. All three of them gave us a small glare. At our table Barbara had a batman shirt, jean shorts, and black shoes. Wally wore a flash shirt, jeans, and blue/yellow sneakers.

* * *

With the relief of the school day ending I trudged my way to Barbara and Megan's room for our next study group. The many girls in the hallway held me up for a good five minutes. With my nostrils filled with perfume I banged on the door, hoping to get away from the attention wanting sluts. Barbara opened the door.

"Shit Artemis don't break down the door." Barbara let me in and I jumped to the couch in relief. I let my airways clear and I noticed a mouth watering scent. I lifted my head and looked at the kitchen where a tray of cookies stood. I dropped my head down, still tired from this morning.

"You might want to hide those." I mumbled into the pillow. "It'll be gone when you open the door for Wally." Someone was banging on the door.

"Artemis can you get that?" Barbara called from the kitchen. I pushed my fatigue body up and trudge to the door. The way the person was knocking suggested it was Wally. I took a step back and stuck my foot out. I opened the door and with one sniff he darted to the kitchen, in the process tripping over my outstretched foot. Wally groaned on the floor and I let out a small laugh. I helped him get up and got my bag, I dug through it and pulled out some pages. I handed them to Wally.

"Notes from today, I noticed you were sleeping." Wally took them with a small smile. My lips tugged up and we stood there for a while. The next knock on the door broke us apart with blushes. I opened the door and saw Roy in a gray v-neck shirt, jeans, and black shoes. I gave a snort and walked to the couch, pulling out some homework. Roy and Wally talked about something unknown to me, but the word 'girlfriend' perked my interest. "Ohh little miss anger issues has a girlfriend." I smirked.

"It's none of your business." Roy tried to keep me out, but the blush on his cheeks kept me going.

"Does this girlfriend have a name?" I used my very innocent voice. Roy glared and I almost missed Wally biting his lip, almost.

"Yeah she does, unlike your boyfriend. Wait I forgot, you don't have one." This time Roy smirked and Wally let out a snort.

"Well no one can stand my awesomeness." I stood up from the couch and slowly made my way over.

"More like your bitchy attitude." By now I was right in front of Roy looking up. I was sure one of us would start a fight.

"Megan, Rocky, and Conner are busy today." Dick walked in and took one look at the scene. "I'll get Roy you get Artemis." Strong arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me up. I squirmed to face Wally's freckled face. We stared at each other for a while.

"You going to keep starring or put me down." Wally turned as red as his hair and immediately dropped me like I was fire. I almost fell on my butt, but caught myself just in time.

"Sorry I was distracted by the big mess over there." Wally gestured to my face.

"Yeah because I'm the one with bats in the cave." I replied.

"No you have a lack of beauty."

"You're the annoying one."

"Like you're the goddess of congeniality."

"Yeesh get a room." Dick called.

"Can we start, I have a science test tomorrow." Barbara pulled Wally away from me and I noticed the lack of home feeling. Why do I only feel at home when he's around? I shook the thoughts out of my mind and sat down with Dick to help him with French.

* * *

Come around midnight we had to abandon the base. With only the five of us working it didn't seem like we got a lot done, but the overall structure was done. I passed by Rocky's room and heard some clicking. I tapped my knuckle on the wood entrance. In a few moments the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Rocky.

"Hey, how's the base?" She still had her attitude.

"Great, we just finished the structure. What were you doing?" I looked past Rocky and saw something metallic on a table.

"My belt, I can't figure out the right components." She explained. Rocky opened the door more so I could see tools, a belt, and some blueprints. With all of the work I've been doing I forgot to work on my arrows.

"Okay, I have to work on my arrows." I slipped into my room and started to make more arrows with the liquid Wally gave me. Within hours I was done with over two dozen arrows, Rocky went to bed around two in the morning. By now it was almost five, so I decided to just get some tea and head out to the perfect courtyard. The air still cold and crisp whipped at my exposed skin, the sky was mad. I went up the tree and stared at the sky. "I'm sorry." I breathed. I don't know why I was apologizing, it just felt right. I waited for the air to calm down and form around me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth the cold air gave me. I don't get it, I feel at home here and with Wally. Slowly swaying to a silent beat I stayed with the sun. When it was 6:28 I climbed down and hummed an unknown melody to my room. After some food and another cup of tea I was ready for school.


	7. Friday night fun

**Artemis' pov:**

The week was very much uneventful besides a cat fight between Barbara and some girl named Gabriella. Roy had been gone from our meetings and Wally let out something about a date. Onto Friday night over homework and chat about a party this weekend our subject changed to updates on our goal.

"Wait." Barbara hissed, attracting attention. "Cameras, bystanders, etc." We all smacked our heads and packed our stuff. With some parting words we went back to our rooms to pack and get some stuff for the base. In my room that had a faint scent of pine I placed my half finished homework on my desk and reached under my bed for a small chest with a finger print lock. Placing my finger on the lock I inwardly flinched, my training taking over. With a silent beep the lock came off. Opening the case revealed a quiver with arrows, a collapsed compound bow, and some green Kevlar that was my outfit. Transferring the belongings to a duffle I stood, with my knees making a pop sound. I made my way to the door of the dorm and waited some minutes for Rocky to arrive. Together we snuck out to the false wall and checked in. Megan and Barbara were already waiting by one of the tables with a sewing machine. The putter indicated they were working on a costume, dropping my stuff I watched the monitors for the boys to arrive. Conner and Dick came in no time, but like always Wally was late.

"Hey." Heads turned to Rocky. "What if we do a classic 'water bucked on the doorway' trick." She suggested. Dick slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Have I ever said I like you?" He rhetorically asked with a smile. Because we didn't have a classic door we set up a wire that made a bucket of milk and syrup fall, at first it was going to be spoiled milk but we don't have windows to get rid of the smell. With the trap set Dick annoyed Barbara and barely dodging the knife thrown at him. Conner , Rocky, and Megan silently discussed the party. And I scanned for Wally while playing with a steel tipped arrow. Glancing up from the arrow I was attaching barbwires to I notice our victim.

"He's here." I called out. They nodded in acknowledgement and continued, trying not to look suspicious. I successfully got the wire around the arrow and moved on to the next arrow. The wall slid away and Wally walked in with his own red and yellow duffle. Muttering a 'hey' he walked forward and activated the string. The bucket fell, dumping the contents on the wannabe speedster. We unsuccessfully held back our laughter and leaned back from the stray droplets. Wally let out a sputter of words.

"Who the hell- What is- Shit- Harpy!" Wally finally directed his glare to me biting my finger. Running over he picked me up in a bear hug. Letting out an unfamiliar screech (probably from tiredness and light headiness) I fought against the red head. Everyone laughed at us, Wally put me down when I was just as covered as him. Being let down I returned the hug to Rocky whose attempts to break free were failing. Letting out a series of yells before I put her down she tried to wipe off the thick liquid. It didn't take long for everyone to be covered in the milk-syrup mixture, everyone was silently thankful we didn't use spoiled milk. Now was a good time to use the showers. Rotating from the shower to our designated room we were finally clean in our pajamas and sitting around the room in two hours. We decided to discuss our progress.

"I have made my equipment with enough extra for a month. My costume is finished and going to be called Nightwing." Dick went first giving us the update on him.

"I have the correct mixture, all I need is lightning. But I think a spark will do. I can't do it here so Friday after school I'm going to my uncle's lab and I'll get the spark there. Most likely It will explode but I'll be fine. It will take me some time to get used to my powers over the weekend. My costume is finished, thanks Megan. And I'm going to be… Kid Flash!" Wally pumped a fist in the air for his name and received raised eye brows and halfhearted glares.

"Uh I don't have much to say. I'm going out in my same outfit but with a red Supermen sign on my shirt. I guess I could be Superboy." Conner said with a shrug.

"Oh well I don't have an update on my powers. I learned that I can change my outfit when I'm a Martian. I guess I could be called Miss. Martian." Megan had a small blush across her freckled cheeks.

"I have my arrows ready and my costume is finished. I'm not changing my name, I'm still Artemis." I slightly growled the last part, over the years with my dad my name was-no-is the only thing keeping me sane.

"Well I need some help with my belt, but it's doing okay. My outfit is ready and I'm going by Rocket. I've always wanted to be called that, but people just called my Rocky." Rocky easily explained.

"Like Dick all of my stuff is ready, and I'll go by Batgirl like Batman." Barbara gave a small smile. Wordlessly we broke up, Wally helped Rocky, Dick talked to Conner, Barbara talked to Megan, and I went back to adding barbwires to my arrows. Some hours later the other original members let out a yell of triumph the same time I fired an arrow perfectly in the chip in the wall.

"The belt just needs some test trials." Wally explained.

"I can add Superman's DNA into Conner." Dick said with a grin.

"If we hurt Megan where she loses a lot of blood her uncle will have to give her a blood transfusion." Everyone stared at Barbara for her idea. Conner almost attacked Barbara if it weren't for Dick and Wally.

"It's fine." That calmed him down. "In the hospital records we have the same blood type, if Barbara hacks into the records she can make it seem there isn't any blood the same type as me."

"I can multiply the DNA of Superman and get it into Conner, but I can't give him full Kryptonian blood or he will go on an endless rage. He might even with half." Dick explained.

"Let's go out and see how the belt is working so far." Wally suggested. We carefully packed away our stuff and followed the two science geeks. A while away Rocky put on the belt. Wally stood in front and Rocky concentrated on him. A bubble formed around him and she gave a wince. Wally punched the bubble and Rocky fell to the ground heaving. We ran over.

"I'm- I'm fine, my suit is supposed to absorb the effects." We helped her up and back to the base. Deciding we were too tired to go back we crashed at the base IN OUR BEDS. Not making the same mistake again.

* * *

The cot under me squeaked under my weight. With a small groan I sat up and tried to block out the squeaking. Successfully standing without waking anyone up (Barbara and Dick don't count) I slipped out the wall and ran to a nearby tree. Easily climbing the tree I stood and breathed the new air. Slowly slumping down on the top I inhaled the scent pine that followed me around. Mixed with the fresh air and the tree I was perched on I was at ease. Since I live with Oliver Queen people think I'm a city girl, but the city makes me feel trapped and I like the freedom. I instantly stiffened, something was wrong. I jumped off the tree and tumbled away just in time for the tree to burst in flames. I grabbed the crossbow attached to my hip and turned to the tree I barely made out a slim figure dart behind another tree. I sprinted after the figure and got my steel tipped arrows ready. Rounding the tree she was gone. I did a back hand spring to avoid the sai. I pointed the cross bow at my opponent, stepping closed I could see their-no _her_ features. Black hair fanned out behind her, her green costume filled with rips stopped at her thigh, and a white mask with red stripes mimicked the Cheshire cat.

"Jade." Tumbled out my lips. Notching her mask off the features of my sister came in view.

"Hey baby sister." She grinned with a wave. The sai in her hand reminded me of my situation. I brought the crossbow back up and changed the arrow. "Not using the steel tipped ones on your sister." Jade said with a frown. Narrowing her eyes she put on a slight frown that was used when she did something wrong. "Dad would be so _disappointed._"

"I don't care about him!' I yelled. I pulled the trigger and released an ice arrow. Jade easily cut it away with her sai. Placing her mask on, she whipped out a sword and charged. I placed my crossbow on my hip and ducked under her blade. I knew what she wanted and I had to play along. Elbowing her stomach I twisted the sword out of her hand and flipped back. I bet my bow Jade was smiling under her mask. She pulled out another sword. My friends don't know this, but my dad's training made me skillful in any skill. Facing each other I went to her. I sliced at her stomach that she deflected to the side, using the momentum I kicked her stomach. She grabbed my foot and sliced where it was after I kicked free, right at her face. With a small stumble she sliced at me upwards barely catching my arm. I ducked under and kicked her knee. Cheshire fell back and recovered easily. We went after each other and our swords made a screeching sound. Her foot stuck out around my leg and pulled me over while backing away. I hit my head and rolled away from the metal blade. Getting back up I sent a furry of slices to her. She dodged all but one that got her hand. She thrust her sword at my stomach that grazed my side. I elbowed her mask that set her back a step. Taking her recovery time I cut her shoulder. With my other hand I prepared a foam arrow. Jade charged and I occupied her sword while slipping the crossbow out of my hip. Aiming at her I shot and ducked back. The arrow consumed her before she could do anything. I tossed the sword at her head that she somehow managed to dodge, but it grazed her strap enough that her mask fell so I could look into her black eyes.

"You played dirty." She grinned. I didn't have much time until I would fall. My breathing raced.

"That's what I learned." My fingers twitched to my phone.

"Go ahead, let the cops take me. I'll tell them _everything_." I felt a frown graze my face while she smirked. Putting my crossbow on my hip I used the last on my energy and sprinted to the base. Once I arrived at the wall I tried to use my hand for support and it slid down with my body. I felt blood in the back of my throat and something filled my vision. I felt something poking at my lungs, probably a broken rib. I took a deep breath and stood up on shaking legs. Once I got up I realized one ankle was broken. Ignoring it I stared at the wall and it let me in. I stumbled in and made my way to one counter. I got out the first aid kit and pushed away some stuff. Flipping open the case I got rubbing alcohol and applied it to my cuts without much pain. I added some bandages and went to my ankle. Hobbling over to our mini fridge I got and ice pack and sat back down. Letting out a sigh I carefully touched the frozen water to my ankle that was numb. I wrapped the ice pack around my ankle and heard something that sounded like my name.

"Yeah." I said in a shaky voice. The words 'are you okay' were made out. "Yes I'm fine, just hungry." I added in with a moment of hesitation. A small grunt was heard by my ears before I slumped over the table, instantly blacking out.


	8. Saturday party, Sunday drama

**Artemis' pov:**

"-mis"

"-apped"

"hurt"

I could feel my pulse pounding in my head. My ankle was throbbing from something I couldn't remember. And people were touching tender spots on my arms. It was hard to tell if they were good or bad, but I sensed they were trying to help. I let out a small breath of air that made one person squeal so loud I buried my face further in a pillow. Blocking out the prodding and voices I shifted through my brain for what I could remember. It came in pieces to me sword, cuts, ankle, black hair, Cheshire cat, Jade, Jade! I remembered she attacked me, we fought, I got hurt, and I came back here. I forced my eyes to open my gray orbs and six fuzzy figures leaned over my body. Between everyone a mass of red hair attracted my attention, his name pricking at my head.

"Wally?" felt right. The bright haired boy leaned in to me. I gave a smirk. "closer." I whispered. He leaned down closer and I blew harshly in his ear.

"Arty!" He squealed rubbing his ear against his shoulder. I laughed with my other friends and sat up. My head did spin, but I've been through worse. Swinging my feet over my bed I stood up with a stretch. A needle struck my ankle and traveled up to my thigh. Letting out a small groan I fell back on my bed.

"Be careful Artemis." Megan warned. I gave her a small smile and got back up. I walked to the curtain that separated my room from the rest of the base and slid it open. I walked normally to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, easily drowning my desert throat. Letting out a small cough I face the faces of my worried friends.

"I'll be fine, I won't feel any injuries until it's broken in two places." I subconsciously tried to reassure. But I forgot their limited knowledge to my child hood. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. A series of words came out of my mouth as I searched for an excuse. My feet brought me to the false wall and my hip pressed the button that opened the wall. Without thinking I dashed away.

**Wally's pov:**

Artemis dashed out of the base and it took me a little while before I ran after her. I was faster than her, but she made random turns and tumbled through bushes. Artemis never told us about her past and I wouldn't have guessed she had worse injuries, or that she could easily lose some one in less than a half hour. I scanned the town looking for long gold hair to no avail. Letting out a frustrated sound I punched the building next to me leaving some broken bricks and a scratched knuckle. I trudged back to the base and met my friends half way.

"Any luck?" Dick asked.

"No" I grunted. We made our way back to the base.

"What's with Artemis?" Rocky asked. Dick, Barbara, and I glanced at each other wondering if we should tell them.

"Were part of this group to." Conner pointed out.

"A-Artemis' mom is the retired Huntress." Barbara started.

"We don't know much about her, but her mom died before she started high school." Dick stated.

"She loved her mom." I mumbled. Megan brought a hand up to her mouth, Conner rested a hand on her shoulder, and Rocky's eyes slightly widened. "She'll come back."

* * *

We haven't heard from Artemis since this morning. By the night we were getting ready for the party. I for one couldn't focus all day, I almost put orange juice in my cereal. In my room with Dick I was getting out my clothes for the party a white shirt, jeans, blue and white shoes, and Dick's jean jacket. Exiting my room I walked to the kitchen for a snack. On the fridge a note from Dick was left. 'Going to the party-D' I opened the fridge and got an apple. Taking a bite someone, probably Dick, knocked on the door. I walked over and opened the door.

**Artemis' pov:**

I stood in Dick's and Wally's doorway looking at Wally. When I got back I went to my room to change into my favorite outfit and realized everyone was probably at the party. I knew Wally was probably still in his room so I went over. "Hi." I croaked out.

"H-hey." Wally was wide eyed. "Where were you?"

"I'll explain later." I reached for Wally's hand and pulled him into the hallway. He locked the door and we walked to the party. We were quiet as our feet echoed in a rhythm.

"Your childhood?" Was all he said. I didn't reply and he didn't ask again. He pushed the door open and we got blinded by purple lights. We squinted at the light and pushed in. The gym was flashing with multicolored lights, black and gold streamers were thrown around the room, and all of the bodies were keeping the room hot. Wrinkling my nose from the gallons of perfume and cologne I let Wally to the snack table where he started to stuff his face. Rolling my eyes at his reaction I climbed the bleacher and scanned the crowd. It took a while for me to find our friends who were waving at me. I gestured to the archery range and they nodded. I made my way down and told Wally. We fought through the crowd and entered the archery range.

"Artemis!" Megan tackled me with a hug. Megan was in a yellow shirt with sleeves on her forearm, a white miniskirt, and white boots up to her knees. Behind her Conner was wearing a brown jacket with his clothes. Rocky had a purple halter top dress with a silver belt and black heels. Dick decided on a white button up with the top half unbuttoned to show off his toned chest, jeans that hung awfully low on his hips, and black shoes. Next to him Barbara wore a green v-neck, leggings that showed off her curves, and matching green and white tennis shoes.

"Hi Megan." I gently pried her off of me and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry." Conner gave a small smile, Rocky raised an eyebrow, Dick gave Wally a noogie, Barbara laughed at the boys, and Megan hugged me again.

"Where were you? And what's with your childhood." Rocky instantly blurted out. Dick, Wally, and Barbara looked at her wide eyed. I clenched my jaw, I don't like it when people question me.

"That's not for you to know!" I snapped at her. I took a deep breath and started again. "I was at my mom's apartment." I realized something. Pinning Barbara against the wall with an arrow from my crossbow I growled. "You told them."

"Artemis calm down." Dick picked me up and backed away three feet. I pushed against him until he dropped me. I slumped to the floor and ran my hands over my pony tail.

"I-I can't tell you yet." I whispered.

"Artemis we won't judge." Megan reached down to me. I slapped her hand away out of reflex. I heard Conner growl and felt him stomp to me. The sounds of grunts were probably Wally and Rocky holding Conner back.

"I know, I believe you, I'm just not ready yet." I push up. "Can we forget about this, please?"

"Sure." They agreed in union. I bit my lip and went out to the party. That night was horrible. It was noisy, people ran into me every five second, and it was a waste of time. I ended the night with a cold shower and snuggled into my bed.

* * *

"_Get up!" The blonde man growled, kicking the girl on the broken floor. The room stank with mold spores and the walls had people thrown at them so many times it looks like it'll fall down any second. A blond haired girl stood up and prepared for her father's fists. Her appearance was worse than the room. In a top and shorts that were covered in her blood were ripped everywhere, she might as well be wearing underwear and a sports bra. The tall man charged at her and swung at her stomach. She blocked and aimed at his face that was covered by a gray mask. A large 'thud' echoed and the same girl struggled to get up, her beaten arm trembling under her light weight. A large black boot pressed against the 13 year old's chest effectively keeping her down. "Get up!" He yelled at her. He put more weight on her chest. Her lungs were being pressed down on. She struck her foot up to hit him in the crotch, he barely moved. 'Damn cup' She cursed. Before he could break another bone or pin the rest of her body down she kicked his knee with a snap. He stumbled back enough for her to roll out and put some distance between them. Placing a hand on her chest she tried to get more air before flipping over the assassin going after her. Wrapping her legs around his neck she used her momentum to flip him over. She sat on his torso and punched his bare face. With his mask discarded to the side she picked his head up by his hair and smashed it on the floor. Some blood trickled out his broken nose and he probably had a concussion, but he still brought his legs up to hold around her throat. She clawed at his ankles until her vision transferred from blurry to black._

* * *

My hands were clawing at my throat trying to pry nonexistent legs off of it. Going a little far I broke the skin with my nail. Reality hit me like a rock and I slammed my hands down on the bed with more force than necessary. I pushed up and ran to my bathroom. I lifted my head up to see a small cut on my neck. I wiped at it and rinsed my hands. The blood weld up and I ignored it. I went back to my room to see my covers and pillows thrown around. I made my bed and went out to the garden. The halls were dark and quiet like the ones at the shadows base. Heat from my ankle made me realize my ankle was broken and protesting each step. I decided to focus back to my original quest. I stayed with the sun like usual before my stomach poked me for food. I had to go back and eat some cereal to satisfy its self. Noise from Rocky's bedroom indicated she was awake. I rapped on the wood.

"Hey Artemis." She greeted when the door swung open.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"My belt, with Wally's help this week it should be finished by the weekend." She smiled at me and frowned when she realized something. "You didn't get a cast!"

"Oh, yeah I don't need it." I shrugged. Rocky got her phone and dialed a number.

"It's Rocky, yeah. Well come over ASAP Artemis didn't get a cast for her ankle." Rocky had a brief conversation with, Barbara? Yup Barbara, she charged in with Megan in tow.

"Artemis!" She looked like a mother scolding her child, well she does scold Dick every other hour. "You need to take better care of yourself!" She almost yelled.

"Quiet Barb, you'll wake up China." I let out a small laugh. Barbara shoved me in the couch and got a piece of wood from who knows where. She broke it in half and placed them against my ankles. "Barbara stop." I retracted my ankle before she could wrap a bandage over it. I shouldered past Megan with intent to go to my room. Barbara turned me around by my shoulder and without thinking I swept her feet out from under her. She recovered and kicked my stomach. I caught her foot and twisted it, she had no choice but to follow it with a grunt. She landed on her butt and glared at me from the floor. I used one hand to run through my hair and went to my room. I slumped down on my bed.

* * *

**Happy birthday Asia, I posted a story for you for ½ my present. Check out ****Change of Heart****. And what I wanted to tell you was that a couple nights ago I looked down at my wrist and thought about cutting myself, but I couldn't do it. If anyone has any advice please let me know, this isn't the first time it happened.**


	9. Comming home

**Pt. 1**

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

I sat in the back of Dick's dark blue convertible waiting for Wally and Barbara. I stared at the entrance of the building waiting for our red headed friends. Dick was wearing a red button up with the first three buttons undone, jeans, and sunglasses. After this morning Barbara left with a frown on her face and we didn't talk. I fiddled with my orange cardigan over my white tank top, my light jeans with shredded knees were in fact from wearing them out, and instead of my combat boots I ached to wear I had on heeled boots. Dick pointed out that I'm going to wear my boots for the other Artemis and I should stop wearing them so they can't be traced back to me. I growled at the idea, but switched into the boots he gave me. Two red blurbs exited the large doors. I stood on the car and waved to them, attracting more than our friends. I sent a hard glare to the boy checking me out. Wally had on a white tank top, green short, and white shoes speckled with dirt. Barbara was worshipping Batman with his hoodie, white jeans, sunglasses, and black boots like me. Barbara barely glanced at me and sat next to Dick.

"Hey Babs." He nodded to her. Wally jumped into the back with me. I rested against the door and placed my feet on Wally. I moved my sunglasses from my head to my eyes and closed my eyes. I heard the rumble of the engine and Dick slammed on the gas emitting a screech from the tires and a laugh from Barbara.

**Wally's pov:**

I let the wind blast through my hair and I let out a small laugh. I glanced at the archer and saw a ghost smile grazing her lips, her plump, soft lips. I shook my head and paid attention to the two friends in front of me.

"What do you think happened to Artemis?" I called out. Dick slowed down ending the rush of wind to a lower key. Artemis let out a sigh from her sleep, her head turning to the front.

"Well it sounds like she was trained hard and got a lot on injuries." Barbara said in a bitter voice.

"You have a bone with Artemis?" Dick raised an eyebrow beneath his shades. Barbara let out a frustrating sigh.

"This morning Rocky said Artemis didn't have a cast on her ankle." I looked down and gave a small squeeze to her broken ankle, she didn't move. "So I went over and I tried to make a splint, but she left. I tried to catch her, but we got in a fight and she locked herself in her room." Dick laid a hand on her knee.

"She isn't one to accept help. With everything that happened and her independent nature I don't blame her for snapping." I reasoned. Barbara rested her head in her hand on the edge of the car.

"I know I just want her to accept us." I looked at Barbara's reflection through the side mirror. "She needs to learn she isn't alone anymore."

"We all do." Dick mumbled. We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

I exited the million dollar car and walked to my door. I opened it with my key and the smell of cookies filled my nostrils. I went to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my mom who was putting down a batch of cookies.

"Wally I didn't hear you come in." My mom turned around and wrapped me in her arms. I leaned back and kissed her cheek. I gave a big smile. She was in a purple blouse, white skirt, and an apron protected her clothing from the food.

"Can I have a cookie?" She laughed and handed me a cookie. I put the crumbly warm round goodness in my mouth and chewed it.

"Wally stop making a mess." She used a dish rag to wipe my mouth.

"Sorry." I made out between bites, spraying crumbs at her. The door opened and closed with a click. "Dad!" I called out after swallowing the food. I ran out and tackled my dad in a hug.

"Hey Wally." He ruffled my hair as soon as I let go of him. "How's the new school?" He was in a brown suit with a blue tie around his neck.

"Great!" I gave him a big smile and rambled on about the new school. "And we met some new people Rocky, Conner and Megan." I finished.

"Good to know my nephew is enjoying collage." Barry chuckled as he walked in wearing a light blue button up, black slacks, and shoes.

"Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris!" I walk over and give each of them a hug.

"Hey Wally, sounds like your first week of collage is going well." Iris smiled. She was in a green blouse, white skirt, and matching heels.

"Yeah." I talk to them some more and learned Iris was pregnant, with twins.

"Well all this talk is getting me hungry." Barry announced.

"You're always hungry." Iris mumbled. Barry flashed a grin and pecked her lips. We drove over to a diner and chatted there.

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

Shortly after Wally was dropped off we arrived at Ollie's mansion. I opened the door and inhaled the cold scent on the building. My heels echoed on the marble floor and my fingers brushed the walls. I walked slowly to back door through the kitchen. I stared at the giant tree and jumped on the branch hoisting myself up. At the top I rested on the tree and enjoyed the light breeze I could only get here. I sat for a while until I heard a car drive by. Turning around I spied a silver sports car over the brown roof pull into the garage. I hopped down with ease in heels and weaved out to the main hall. Oliver in a suit with a blue tie picked me up from the floor. Over his shoulder I saw Dinah in a black mini skirt, blue blouse, and a coach bag next to her. When Oliver let me down I was embraced by her. Once I was separated from the blondes I smiled at then

"How's the school?" Dinah asked. We walked to the kitchen for lunch.

"Big, and we made some new friends." Ollie looked at me with his mouth open.

"Honey close your mouth." Dinah whispered as she pushed his jaw up.

"You never let people in your group!" Ollie broke out with a big smile. He slung an arm over my shoulder. "Who are they?"

"Raquel Ervin, Megan Morse, and Conner Kent." I told him. Dinah offered us some leftover sandwiches. I took one in sync with Ollie.

"That's great, right Ollie." Dinah gave a stern stare at Ollie who had some worry in his eyes.

"Oh yeah it is. So tell me about your classes." I did.

* * *

**Barbara's pov:**

I glanced back at Dick and gave him a small wave and a smile. He returned the gesture and zoomed off in his favorite car. I turned back to the door and placed the key in and I turned it with a satisfying click. I shuffled in the doorway and kicked my shoes off next to my dad's. I let out a small sigh of relief and passed the living room to the kitchen. Piles of dished and takeout food littered the sink and counters. I shook my head at my dad's mess. I started with the containers and threw them into the overflowing garbage. And then I placed each dish into the dish washer and started it up. By then my dad came around the corner and had his gun trailing my chest.

"Freeze!" He shouted. I pretended to jump, but I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Dad!" I didn't pretend to miss him.

"Barbara." He embraced me for what was about a minute and pulled away. "You've grown up so much." I laughed at him.

"You always say that." I backed up and looked at his appearance. His hair is disheveled and greasy as if he hasn't showered for a while, his tie is hanging loose from his neck, the white button up was not buttoned up and showed off his semi-fit body (comes from being a cop), and his pants were color coated with stains. Just now I noticed the stench of unwashed come off him. "Dad are you only heveled when I'm around? Go take a shower."

"Heveled?" He asked.

"Opposite of disheveled, now go shower and we can go to lunch." My dad mumbled something about Dick while he walked to his bathroom. I rolled my eyes and decided on our favorite family bakery for lunch. I waited for my dad to get done by flipping through old photo albums. Most of the pictures are of Dick and I, some were of the fantastic five, and the rest were my dad and I. My gaze lingered on the picture of my family, the day before the car crash at the family bakery I love.

"That's my favorite picture, you know we met there." My dad commented.

"Yes dad I've heard this a thousand times. And the owners knew mom by heart." I closed the album and walked out to my dad's car. It still hurt, just I didn't end up crying every time. Time heals.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I lived the farthest from Gotham University so I dropped off everyone before I was able to pull into the garage filled with cars and motorcycles. Every vehicle here was so clean it was probably just polished. I shut down the engine and sighed, rubbing a hand across my face. I knew Bruce wouldn't be home until a couple hours or not at all, so why did I come.

"Master Dick is that you?" Alfred peeked around the woodened door frame.

"Yeah Al it's me." I replied. I pulled out my keys and got out of the car. I entered the kitchen where a familiar smell hit me. "Cookies!" I dashed to the counter letting out my inner child that made Alfred let out a breathy chuckle.

"I made sure to bake some for your arrival." Alfred was in a suit with a red tie.

"Don't you get tired of wearing suits?"

"No I have learned to enjoy the comfort of them." Alfred returned to the kitchen counter where a bowl of mixture stood. "I am preparing some more for the other masters and mistresses." Alfred added his mixture of chocolates. "Is there something in particular you would like for lunch?"

"Muf fhees foocies." Some crumbs trickled out of my mouth that was promptly dusted away. (He said, or tried to say 'Just these cookies')

"Master Dick I told you not to talk with food in your mouth." Alfred lightly scolded. I mumbled an apology and ate another cookie.

"So, ah is Bruce home." I try to nonchalantly ask. Though I'm sure that was really chalantly.

"Master Bruce will not be home for another two hours." Alfred placed dough on the cookie sheet. "I'm afraid you will have to entertain yourself until then. And I did, I walked around the manor reminisce in memories for the two hours (it's a big house). Until Bruce came home.

"Dick you home?" He called out. I went to the kitchen to intercept him.

"Hey Bruce." He was in a suit with an unbutton at the collar pressed white shirt.

"Come on Dick we're going out to lunch." I smiled and followed him to the car where Alfred was waiting.

* * *

**I almost forgot to update. It's a good thing I remembered or I might forget about my volunteering tomorrow. **


	10. Comming home pt2

**Mind conversation in bold. Pt. 2**

**Megan's pov:**

I pulled into the public parking and stepped out of my car. I wanted to see my uncle dearly, but I was so nervous since I knew we were plotting something that included him. I let out a couple deep breaths like Barbara said and took out the food I got on the way here. I opened the door and made my way to his apartment, 307 (I did look it up). I knocked on the door and John Jones opened the door.

"Megan it is great to see you." He hugged me and allowed me in. I walked in and set the food on the table, next to the plant. I turned to my uncle who changed into his Martian Manhunter form.

"Hey Uncle J'ohn." I held out some Chinese food, his favorite. He gratefully accepted the food and sat down on the couch. I joined him and watched Hello Megan. Tension ran thicker here than with Artemis and Barbara this morning.

"Megan would you like to see something cool." He broke the silence. I nodded with a smile. His eyes glowed green and something poked at my brain, giving me a headache.

**Megan: I hope he doesn't read my mind.**

**J'ohn: Would that be a problem.**

I jumped and almost fell on the floor.

**J'ohn: Martians usually communicate through telepathic link, what you think everyone hears.**

**Megan: That's cool. What else can you do?**

I was happy he started this so I could learn more about the powers. My uncle told, or though, me about the other powers, how to control them, and after a while stuff like appearance you won't have to think about and it will still be there. The tension was gone and it was back to my Uncle and I having a day together. I told him about school, Artemis, Dick, Wally, Barbara, and Roy. He was unusually upset that I met them, but I didn't press. After we finished I helped him with some cleaning and I baked some cookies.

* * *

**Rocky's pov:**

There isn't much for me to expect since Icon is my dad, I know he is always with the league. So when there was a crown of people at the university, imagine my surprise when it was Icon.

"Rocky I came to take you out for lunch." He called out once he spotted me. All heads turned to me. I hesitantly climbed into the car. Icon drove off the campus and to an unknown location.

"Hey." I muttered after a while. Yes I'm really outgoing, but I never talk to him so this is too awkward.

"Hello Rocky." He replied. I leaned down in my seat and gazed out the window. "Will you tell me about collage?"

"Sure." I told him about my classes and some of the people, but I left out my real friends. "How's the world." I bitterly add. If he noticed my attitude he didn't comment on it.

"I assume okay since it isn't destroyed." He joked in hope of a laugh. I decided let out small noise in my mouth that was similar to a laugh just to please him. We sat in the car in silence for a while until we got to a restaurant. I eagerly jumped out of the car and walked to through the door.

"Two people." I told the girl. Icon followed me in a disguise of a yellow shirt, jeans, sunglasses and shoes. The lady got two menus and led us to a booth. I browsed the menu like Icon and found interest in a hamburger. I set down my menu to see Icon studying me. "What?"

"Nothing." The waitress walked over. "I'll have a BLT."

"Um I'll have the same." She scribbled the order down and took the menus. I was surprised we had the same taste.

"Raquel I know we haven't been on the best terms, but I hope we can start over." I guess I could give it a chance, after all Artemis didn't immediately hate me because I was popular she actually tried to get to know me.

"Okay, I'm Raquel Ervin thank you for getting me out of that hell hole of an orphanage." I held out my hand. He gave a small smile.

"I am Icon, I was born an alien and am in the Justice League so I won't always be able to meet your needs." He took my hand. I smiled at him and I told him about my real friends. He was surprised and he told me about the planet he came from. We chatted for the rest of the day to make up for lost time.

* * *

**Conner's pov:**

I drove over to the restaurant Louis told me to meet her and Clark for lunch. The theme was a retro diner that was pretty packed. I spotted Louis in a red shirt, black jacket, purple skirt, and black heels. I walked over and sat at the table. Clark was in a suit with a green bow tie and glasses that I knew weren't real. I quickly tore my gaze away from him and onto Louis who is like a mother.

"Conner, how are you?" Louis gave me a hug. And a stern look at Clark.

"How's collage." He chocked out. I got mad, he doesn't understand how I feel when he acts like I'm a stranger.

"I'm fine." I ignored Clark's question. I talked to Louis about collage and my new friends. I could feel Clark's shock when I mentioned my friends.

"So do your friends help you with your homework?" Louis asked with a knowing smile while she sipped her water. I chocked on my hamburger.

"How did you know?" I sputtered out. Louis let out sinker.

"I got mail about how your grades have improved." Out of the corned of my eye Clark's eye brows shot up.

"Oh well yeah they help me understand everything so I guess my grades improved." I took another bite.

"So you are getting close with them." Clark finally said. I grunted in response, not wanting to talk to him. "Well they are nice kids."

"We aren't kids!" Then it hit me, he knew them. I opened my mouth to point that out, but I felt like I shouldn't. So I closed my mouth and resumed to finishing my food. Clark must have noticed his mistake to because he looked at me to see my reaction. "How is the Daily Planet?" I asked Louis.

"Fine, Clark and I are here for Wayne Enterprises new breakthrough in nano technology." Louis explained. The sounds of the diner filled in the silence that settled between us. "Are you looking forward to football season soon?" Louis asked when we finished paying.

"Yeah I kind of miss it." To be honest I forgot about it, but how will I stay in our study groups with practice. It would be rude to ask them to switch just for me. I walked out to the parking lot with my so called parents.

"Why don't you come to our hotel, we could talk more. I want to hear about this Megan." Louis wiggled her eye brows making me blush slightly.

"Fine." I muttered.

* * *

**Roy's pov:**

The door swung open to reveal a dark haired girl leaning on the door way with a grin. "Nice to see you Red." She backed up to let me in her small apartment. A familiar scent washed over me.

"What were you making?" I asked, giving up trying to guess.

"A family tea recipe." She answered. Jade brushed past me and sat on the couch. It hit me, this is the same tea Artemis always drinks. Wait _family_ recipe.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. Jade patted the spot next to her.

"Nope." I frowned. Was she lying? I settled next to her and she flipped through the movies. "You pick."

"Alice in Wonderland." Artemis likes that one, but refuses to watch it with people. I wonder if Jade will do the same.

"Really a child movie." She snorted. "Be more mature, who wants to see a movie about some girl in a weird dimension." She was getting defensive, mayb-no way are they related.

"It's my choice." Jade scowled and turned it on. We watched in silence and I occasionally glanced over to Jade to see her reaction no matter how much I told myself they weren't related. In the scenes where the Cheshire cat and Alice interact, Jade's clenches her jaw.

* * *

**General's pov:**

After Conner voiced his concern about Clark Kent knowing about us the rest of the week was filled with anticipation and planning for Friday. Over the weekend Conner got some DNA of superman that Dick was multiplying and was ready to add into Conner. And Friday came around.

* * *

**I'm going camping over labor day weekend, once I get back I have school. :-(**


	11. Our powers

**I'm very sorry this is really bad. I was trying to rush to the next chapter. And this is really short. I promise to make it up later.**

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

I visited the lab Uncle Barry was working at in Gotham on Friday. I had a duffle with my hopefully will work experiment. "Wally!" Barry slung an arm around my shoulders and led me through the white corridor.

"Hey Uncle Barry." I kept up with him and risked a glance back for Artemis who was in charge of a distraction. Barry led me to his lab that was in the middle of an experiment I didn't bother to try to figure out. Barry went back to work with the occasional question about Collage. I observed the room and made a note of the camera in the corner.

"So why did you want to visit today." He asked next. I fiddled with the paper in front of me.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He knew I loved science.

"Right, I forgot." He chuckled. An alarm rang throughout the building. "Stay here kid." Barry warned. He dashed out of the room. I walked to a blind spot of the camera and attached a disruptor dick gave me. I instantly set up my experiment on an empty table nearby. Once everything was set I quickly studied what my Uncle was working on and adjusted it. I went back to my own set and hesitantly gave it a spark. My name was barely heard from Artemis' lips.

* * *

**Megan's pov:**

I nervously paced around the alley and let out small sobs. The noised kept me on my feet, but not focused. I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. I knew my uncle was just trying to please me by saying he would give me some of his blood. Footsteps approached me and Barbara's form peeked around the corner.

"Are you ready?" She asked. My legs were shaking and a lump in my stomach prevented me from talking. "I promise you won't feel anything." Barbara gently pressed a rag to my face that I inhaled deeply.

Pain throbbed in my stomach and I tenderly touched it. Electricity shot through my body making me let out a strangled cry. Instantly a nurse came in.

"It's okay." She soothed. "Your friend saw you bleeding in an alley and you lost a lot of blood. We tried to replace it, but we didn't have enough. Luckily your Uncle donated some." I remembered the plan.

"Oh." I stayed at the hospital for a couple hours while I was checked out and Barbara convinced my uncle to let her drive me back to the collage. When we got to the base I collapsed on my bed.

* * *

**Conner's pov:**

First off I was locked in a new room we built so if I go insane I won't break anything, and then I was knocked unconscious while Dick transferred my blood. When I woke up I didn't know what was happening all I knew was that I needed to get out of here. Cars and yells filled my ears making me grinince. I roared and attacked the door that dented at my punch.

"Conner!" The name and voice sounded familiar, but I didn't care. Something touched my shoulder. I turned around and punched at who ever. He flipped back and when I saw him something stirred in me. "Hey Conner listen to me." He was talking to me, I decided to charge at him. "I'm Dick, your friend. You are Conner Kent. Get traught." The boy called out as he dodged my attacks. I hesitated when he finished.

"What?" I shook my head. Nothing made sense.

"We are friends along with Wally, Artemis, Rocky, Barbara, Roy, and Megan." The name Megan brought me back to reality.

"Oh god Dick, sorry." I fell to my knees. Dick squatted next to me.

"It's okay, just don't let your instinct take over."

* * *

**Time skip 1 day, General pov:**

The new powered people were trying to get hold of their new powers. Conner was practicing to not use his super strength , Megan was trying to keep up her appearance when distracted, and Wally was trying to learn to control his speed. By that night they all had a master hold on their powers and were planning on a trial.

**Artemis pov:**

I stepped out of my room dressed in my Kevlar outfit, a quiver slug on my back, and a bow in my hand. The draft in the base sent goose bumps over my torso. The rest of my friends were in their own costumes and warming up. Once we all were ready we went through the zeta tubes (Dick finished transportation) to the center of Gotham.

**Miss. M: Link established.**

**Artemis: This is weird**

**KF: cool**

**BG: whoa**

**Nightwing: awesome**

**Superboy: nice**

**Rocket: wow**

We each took a route around the town to meet at the docks where all of the crime happens. Once we met up on the roof Nightwing explained the boxes being shipped were filled with an illegal drug. We created a plan and started.

**Nightwing: Beta squad go**

Batgirl and I readied a weapon and dropped to the shadows. We nodded to each other and I let my arrow fly. The guy at the steering wheel inhaled my knock out gas and slumped to the floor. I saw smoke burst out from the middle of the docking area. Shouts from our targets made Nightwing send out Alpha squad, the rest of the team. I stayed off to the side, hitting anyone who darted for the boat. It didn't take long for us to finish them off and call the police. We met back at the base.

"That was fun!" Rocket shouted once we all changed out of our costumes. "We should do this every night." And we did.

* * *

**General pov:**

Friday night the team spent with their families. And something was revealed.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry, but there is only going to be one chapter and an epilogue.**


	12. Family Drama

**I'M SO SORRY! I don't deserve an excuse, but I want to explain that I was in California the past couple of days (for a wedding) and I did have a computer and laptop, but I forgot since we had to get ready and everything. Then when I got back I had home work that night, and I just finished a whole project an hour ago. I feel so ashamed for forgetting, I will accept my punishment.**

* * *

**General pov:**

The new group of superheroes met at the base on Saturday night, and for once Roy was coming. The teens all sat around the area filled with junk. Artemis sat with her arms crossed with a look that said she wanted to blurt out something. Rocky, Dick, and Megan had eternal smiles plastered on their face and the air around them was light hearted. The other two red heads and Conner were leaned back in their seats with neutral expressions. The one thing they all had in common was waiting for Roy.

"If he doesn't make it here soon I'll end up slitting his neck."Artemis breathed out. The rest of the people looked at her with shock in her death threat. Artemis didn't notice them clutched her head while she leaned back and let out a ragged sigh. The wall slid open and Roy walked in with an expression that matched Artemis'. "Took long enough." Her hand twitched by the crossbow. Roy glared at her. "Oliver Queen is Green Arrow." She stated announced. Roy gave a nervous glance that didn't go past everyone, but they didn't comment.

"How do you know?" Megan asked.

"I saw Oliver had a crossbow in his jacket, and when he was in the shower I found a secret compartment filled with a costume, arrows, and his bow. When I confronted him he admitted it." Artemis gritted out. Everyone could tell this wasn't what got her in a bad mood.

"You shouldn't be talking about secrets!" Roy shouted out. "We don't know anything about you."

"You don't need to know anything." She challenged.

"We need to know you have a sister!" Artemis growled at the word sister.

"I don't have a sister, I don't have a dad, and I barely had a mom. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" She stood up from her chair her hand was wrapped around her crossbow.

"Jade Nguyen." Artemis bit her lip.

"Don't know her." She horribly lied.

"She knows the same tea recipe as you and she called it a family recipe." He pointed out.

"It could be different." She excused.

"She doesn't want to watch Alice in Wonderland." He also said.

"I bet a lot of people don't"

"She has a sister named Artemis Crock."

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Don't change the subject! You lied to us."

"You too, we all saw that look on your face when I mentioned Oliver. You never told us."

"You never asked. And I just asked you and you lied."

"We were all best friends we shouldn't have to ask. Also, I don't have a sister she is just some random girl that looks out for herself and we happen to share the same parents." Artemis pointed her crossbow at Roy, the pointed tip scratching his neck. The other teens sprang into action. Barbara and Dick grabbed Artemis, but she simply beat them to the floor.

"This is why I never trusted you, I knew you would turn on us at any time." Roy growled.

"You don't know how much self control I have." Artemis pulled the trigger and a rush of air hit Roy. The arrow impaled the wall less than an inch from his neck. She latched the crossbow onto her hip and stomped out of the base.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

Since the events of last night we haven't seen Artemis around campus. Meanwhile we hung around the base, Roy taking Artemis' chair that sent anger through me.

"Are we even going to talk about what happened?" Rocky broke the awkward silence.

"There isn't much to talk about. Artemis has been lying and she won't tell us anything about her past. You saw what she did to me, we can't trust her." Roy answered.

"No!" Megan shouted, her eyes were filling with tears. "Artemis might not open up but we can still trust her." She protested.

"You saw what happened." Roy argued back. I didn't know what to think, I've know Roy longer and Artemis just proved she can't be trusted. But I feel like even though I don't know anything about her past, I know everything about _her_.

"Artemis shouldn't need to explain herself, even I wanted to punch you for accusing her." Conner broke in.

"I've known Artemis for a long time and I love her, but this time she went too far. She pulled a weapon out on Roy and attacked me and Dick with a murderous look." Barbara defended Roy. I could see sides starting to form.

"I know she is unstable, but that doesn't mean she is an assassin! I bet before you met her people though she was thug that couldn't love. That's what I thought when I first saw her, but we talked and I learned she just doesn't want to love. I don't know why, but she let you all in. She won't hurt us." Rocky protested. I remembered when she told us she felt something about Rocky, Megan, and Conner. She told us right away, she did let us in we didn't notice how much since it was compared to how much we let her in. I know that the other people at Gotham Academy only knew her name, not her age, not her favorite color, they never heard her laugh. Only we know she likes tea and hates coffee. At the same time she has snapped at us, hurt us, ran away, came back with injuries she never talked about, in general if we let her back in next she could kill us. We could all feel her patience running out.

"I want to know her secrets before I decide." I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to ask my Uncle, he should know." I was about to press the call when something knocked the phone out of my hand.

**General pov:**

"I don't think so." Cheshire stood in our open wall. We all prepared to fight. Behind Cheshire Sportsmaster looked down at us.

"Where is she?" He grunted.

"Careful there, or I'll start to think you actually care about her." Cheshire purred with a glance at him.

"What do you want." Dick growled. Cheshire took a step forward.

"I want my baby sister." She dragged her mask off, revealing Jade.

"Jade?" Roy gasped.

"Hey Red." She grinned. Before they could blink she had put her mask back on and swept Roy's feet out from under him. "She isn't here."

"We both know where she will be." Sportsmaster ran out of the base followed by Cheshire. Wally grabbed masks for the bats and they followed the criminals. Rocket had to change and Kid Flash ran her over when she finished. The team circled the duo. "Get out of the way, I'm only here for Artemis."

"I won't let you touch her!" Wally charged at him and aimed for his stomach. Sportsmaster easily flipped him over. Fighting erupted.

**Artemis' pov:**

I spent the last day at my old apartment. I stayed there while I cried for the first time in a while. It wasn't until something poked at my mind I brought my guard up.

**Miss. M: We need a plan, they are too good.**

**Nightwing: KF get a hold of yourself.**

**KF: I won't let them get to Artemis.**

**BG: If you keep charging at them you'll die.**

I ignored the conversation in my brain and slipped in my familiar costume. I darted back to the campus.

* * *

I arrived too late, only Roy who was in his own costume I've never seen and Batgirl were conscious. I recognized Cheshire and Sportsmaster fighting them with little injuries. Sportsmaster knocked Roy down and brought his javelin down. Without thinking I notched and arrow and cut his hand. He dropped his weapon inched away from Roy. I could feel Cheshire grin under her mask.

"She's here." Sportsmaster aimed him attention to me. He ran at me and I flipped over him. I felt something grab my foot and I was brought down. I ended up looking at my so called dad.

"Hey baby girl. I guess your sister can't teach you a lesson, I always knew you both were hopeless." His javelin pressed on my exposed stomach.

"And yet you still put us through hell." I wrapped my legs around the spear and climbed up it. I gave a kick to his head making him stumble back. I saw the rest of my friends fighting Cheshire, against all of them she doesn't stand a chance. In my distraction Sportsmaster had given a hard kick to my stomach.

"Well I wasn't going to let this generation end the family business." I successfully grazed his arm with an arrow.

"And I wasn't going to let you control my life." I dodged his punch and kneed his chin. His mask popped off. On my way down he swung his ball on a chain that made contact with my arm. I let out a scream. I rolled away from him and got back up. "I won't ever kill people."

"Too late for that promise." I knew the team heard, I knew the team was shocked, and I knew Cheshire was finished. I went after him ducked under his weapon. I jabbed a steel arrow in his side. He let out a small cry and tried to hit me. I grabbed his shoulders and lifted myself up. Before he could grab me I kicked off of him and in mid air I shot a foam arrow at him. He was enveloped in foam and struggled to get out. I fell to the ground and clutched my broken arm. Soon the team gathered around me. My vision was starting to darken. "I'm not going to let a Crock slip away from this life." I realized something was pricking at my neck and I quickly yanked it out.

"Poison." I gasped at I fell.

* * *

A small beep was the only sound I heard. It came again, and again. It was constant. I let the beep distract me for a while. Something didn't feel right. I slowly sat up making someone yell my name. I blinked a couple times and saw my friends surrounding me.

"You okay Artemis?" Barbara asked.

"No, but I'll live." I smiled at my friends and they packed me in a group hug, except Roy who glared at me. Once we broke apart I stood from the bed and looked straight at him. "What? You want to accuse me of turning over, or all of this is a set up so I can kill you."

"Artemis." He said. "You really are untrustworthy."

"Really!" Wally shouted. "I know her family is messed up, but in case you haven't noticed she saved our lives!"

"It was her fault in the first place." Roy protested.

"I bet Cheshire planted something on you so she could get in." Wally pointed out.

"Wally." I rested my hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me and stepped back. I walked to the main room and sat in my chair so I could face everyone. I knew what I had to do. "I'm Artemis Crock. My mom is the ex-con huntress, my dad is Sportsmaster, and my only sister is Cheshire. During a mission my mom was caught and crippled. My dad used that time to train my sister and I to be assassins, it didn't take long for my sister to run away and leave me with him. I endured his training for years and I did kill a couple people during that time. When my mom came back she kicked him out of the house. I went to Gotham Academy and met my three best friends. I knew they would hate me if they knew my family ties so I didn't tell them. My dad killed my mom a year later and Oliver Queen knew everything about my family and took me in. I didn't realize it was out of pity until Friday. And I love all my friends, I never wanted them to know what happened, I didn't want to be rejected." Megan started to cry. Barbara gave me a hug and mumbled apologies.

* * *

**There is only going to be an epilogue after this. I'm sorry all this technically happened in like a month, but work with me.**


	13. Epilogue

******I'm sorry! Once again I forgot to update, on Friday after my badminton game my friend came over and didn't leave until late, Saturday after volunteering I had a lot of homework, and today I was lazy.**

* * *

**General pov:**

"You will work as a covert op team in the cave. I will assign missions, Black Canary will be in charge of training, and Red Tornado will be your den mother." Batman explained to the young adults.

"Come on Bruce we don't need to be baby sat." Dick protested.

"Fine this will be the arrangement for the next couple years and after you graduate you may run this how you want." Everyone cheered at this. "The eight of you will work together as a team."

"Wait, eight? I thought Roy declined." Barbara pointed out. The zeta tubes announced the arrival of someone named Aqualad. We turned to the machine and saw a dark skinned, blonde haired, guy with gills and webbed fingers.

"This is Aqualad, he is Aquaman's protégée. He is joining the team."

"It is a pleasure to work with you." Aqualad bowed. "When off duty you may call me Kaldur'ahm, or my friends call me Kaldur." The new team exchanged greetings while Batman left. The new team chatted for a while until the computer made an announcement.

"Happy new year, Young Justice." Some music played making all of them smile. Wally glanced over at Artemis and picked her up. She was shocked.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He commented. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No kidding." She barely got out before they kissed. Conner and Megan glanced at each other before kissing. Barbara pulled Dick to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Liking this team more every day." Rocket commented before grabbing Kaldur's chin and pecking his cheek.

* * *

**Now let me know if I left anything out or if you don't understand and I'll post some answers. Thank you for reading this story and supporting me. I love all my fans.**


End file.
